


Warm-up Sketches and Deadlines

by Serinah



Category: The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Cock Warming, Kink Meme, M/M, Prompt Fill
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-05
Updated: 2018-02-05
Packaged: 2019-03-14 01:33:46
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,012
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13583193
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Serinah/pseuds/Serinah
Summary: Tony is restless and Steve has a deadline.





	Warm-up Sketches and Deadlines

**Author's Note:**

> For this, either imagine a total AU or a canon divergence of whatever universe in which Steve took a part-time position at a design company. He is all serumed-up in either case though. Because - Steve!
> 
> I don’t actually have a personal experience with cock-warming, but this is my take on it. I hope you enjoy it! :)

*o*O*o*

  
  


“Tony.”

 

Tony turned to see Steve putting his sketchbook aside.

 

“Tony, what are you doing?”

 

“Annoying you?” Tony asked rhetorically. He put his phone back into his pocket and stood.

 

He hadn’t meant to disturb Steve, but he was in between projects, so he had come to see what Steve was up to in his studio and went on to chat at him. Oviously, he’d gone overboard again.

 

“Yeah, you are in the mood for some arts, I get it.” He smiled easily. “I’ll just go, I have things to do in the workshop anyway.”

 

From time to time, these things happened - too little sleep, too much caffeine and affection. Tony knew he was the clingy one in the relationships, so he always made sure to keep his distance, but sometimes he slipped.

 

“No, I have a better idea.” Steve stood, stepped up to Tony and kissed him. “You’re restless. You shouldn’t drink so much coffee.” He brushed his fingers through Tony’s hair and Tony felt like melting a bit, but couldn’t really relax sufficiently. Steve hummed. “Go to your room, I’ll be right up, okay?”

 

Tony felt a smile start overtaking his face. “You don’t have to drop everything because of me,” he tried while feeling muscles in his gut tighten in stirrings of arousal.

 

“I want to.” Steve pecked him on the lips again. “Go on now. I’ll be just a minute.”

 

Tony went without further prodding. The moment he stepped into his room, he started removing his clothes - jacket, tie, shoes - stopped at the top button of his shirt. Maybe he shouldn’t seem too eager? It was a new thing between Steve and him. He shouldn’t presume. Maybe Steve just wanted to… Well, who knew, Steve kept surprising him.

 

He was just in the middle of pouring himself a drink when Steve knocked.

 

“Put that down,” Steve said, as he came in.

 

“Put what down? It’s always up for you, darling,” Tony quipped, putting the glass back down on the bar.

 

Steve’s stoic face looked as if it really wanted to smile and Tony couldn’t resist: he stepped up to his boyfriend (‘Steve was his boyfriend!’ his mind supplied an internal cheer), cupped his face and kissed him.

 

“My, my, you’re eager,” Steve said mockingly, even though his whole face lit up and his facial muscles lost the battle against the irresistible force of his happy grin. “Okay, there’s something I want to try.”

 

A sudden heat filled Tony’s belly. “Yeah?”

 

“Yeah.” Steve stroked Tony’s hips with his large hands and Tony had to swallow. “The thing is…” Steve’s face suddenly turned apologetic. “I really, really need to finish these sketches by tomorrow.”

 

“Oh.” Tony stood back, disappointed. It was only now that he noticed that Steve had taken his sketchbook with him. “Okay?” he uttered, confused.

 

“Oh, don’t look like that,” Steve admonished. “I’m here, aren’t I?” He searched Tony’s gaze. “Tony, do you trust me?”

 

Tony blinked. “What? What kind of question is that? You know that I do.”

 

Steve smiled. “Good. Come here.”

 

Steve guided Tony over to the couch, sat down and then maneuvered Tony to kneel between his knees on the floor. Tony brightened.

 

“Now, that is a plan I approve of! Will there be a prize for me too, after I blow you?”

 

Suddenly Steve grinned such a predatory smile that Tony blinked.

 

“Now, we’ll just have to see about that, won’t we?” He stroked Tony’s hair. “There are rules.”

 

Tony rolled his eyes. “Of course there are.”

 

Steve smirked. “Only one rule really. Ready?”

 

“One rule?” Tony scoffed gamely. “However will I cope?”

 

“Hush, Tony. The rule is that you do whatever I tell you to, no arguments, or I will leave you here and go sketch elsewhere.”

 

Oh. That… “Yeah…” Tony breathed, feeling his cock stirring. “Okay. Let’s try that.”

 

For a moment they looked at each other.

 

“Okay,” Steve repeated. “Then…” He arranged a pillow behind himself, pulled his art supplies close, leaned back and unzipped.

 

Tony’s face made that slow blossoming smile thing as his mouth watered. He wanted to rub Steve’s thighs and take his cock into his mouth, but mindful of the nature of the game, just stared at Steve for a bit.

 

Steve swallowed. “Okay. That was not the plan.”

 

Tony grin widened.

 

“Stop that!” Steve sounded annoyed. “Okay fine. New plan - you bring me off as quickly and efficiently as you can and then clean me up before the main event.”

 

Tony’s brows furrowed. “The main event? I thought this was the main event?”

 

“No talking back.” Steve put his palm to the back of Tony’s head and guided him to his cock.

 

Tony didn’t have much choice, he opened his mouth and took the head in. He sucked on it, took a bit more in, bobbed slowly back up and went down again, while never quite letting it go entirely, because even though Steve didn’t force him, he didn’t let Tony pull away either. It was a gentle, but firm guidance and Tony loved it. He adjusted his position on the floor, put his hands around Steve’s thighs and hips and dived in in earnest.

 

All in all, Steve came quickly and the body-warm semen in his mouth was very satisfying. Steve stroked his hair while he cleaned Steve up and when Tony wanted to pull off, he put his hand on the back of Tony’s head.

 

“Nu-uh. Stay there. Just, like this: your head on my thigh, my cock in you mouth. Beautiful. Keep your hands where they are, Tony. Comfy? It is for me.” He gently massaged Tony’s scalp with his other hand. “Just stay. Relax. Close your eyes, Tony.” He caressed Tony’s back, shoulders and neck, then coming back to petting his head. “Don’t move. Okay?”

 

Tony’s body ached, his cock throbbed and his mouth was deliciously full. The hand on his nape wasn’t forceful in any way, but just at the realisation of what Steve actually wanted him to do filled his mind, he felt his whole body still. He wasn’t sure if it was shock, embarrassment or pleasure of his own stalled arousal, but Tony just closed his eyes and relaxed. His jaws ticked and he tried to relax them.

 

“You okay?” Steve asked, still soothingly trailing his fingers through Tony’s hair. “You don’t have to do this, but I would really love it if you did, yeah?”

 

Despite the words, Steve did nothing to let Tony off of his lap, because while one hand was  playing with his hair, the other as still firmly holding Tony’s head in place. Almost possessively.

 

Tony melted.

 

The cock in is mouth was warm and still. Half hard. Tony wanted to suck it and his jaw twitched.

 

Steve hummed disapprovingly. “You know I need to work, Tony. Don’t interrupt.”

 

With one final caress, the hands disappeared from Tony’s head and he heard Steve opening his sketchbook. The tinglies in his belly intensified and his cock stiffened even more - who knew, it loved to be neglected. Tony adjusted the position of his hands and knees, but Steve didn’t acknowledge it. He either was willfully ignoring it or already absorbed in his work.

 

It felt… embarrassing and arousing at the same time. For a moment he imagined what would happen if he just stood up and told Steve no. For some reason, this option seemed even more embarrassing than continuing this. Fuck he wanted to touch himself.

 

And just like that the embarrassment was gone, totally replaced by the low heat of pleasure all over his body.

 

Tony felt as if he was floating.

 

At some point he felt his fingers start tingling, but Tony ignored it. The sensation spread and then he realised that little pinpricks were in his legs and probably had been for a while and Tony needed to  _ move _ . He couldn’t move. Steve told him he couldn’t. He could do it for Steve. He  _ would _ do it.

 

Tony couldn’t do it. Not even for Steve. He thought of stretching and getting up, grinning at Steve and telling him that he’d had enough and he knew that Steve would let him off the hook. He’d smile, say ‘thank you’ and mean it. Then Steve would probably kiss him and it would be okay.

 

Except that it wasn’t how Tony wanted this to end.

 

Fuck it, he was gonna… He moved his tongue.

 

Steve went tense. “Tony?”

 

Tony moved his jaw and sucked, his whole body willfully kept in place, unmoving.

 

“Tony, stop.”

 

He stopped. Strangely, Steve’s uncompromising tone helped him to ground himself and he relaxed. He felt Steve’s fingers in his hair again, but this time they gripped, hard.

 

“This isn’t how this goes, is it?” Steve asked, in a forbidding voice. “You don’t do that unless I tell you to. Understand?”

 

Tony was quite sure he wasn’t supposed to nod, but he couldn’t talk either so indecisively he just… did nothing. 

 

“Tony?“ For the first time tonight, Steve sounded unsure. “You alright?“

 

Shit. The last thing Tony wanted was to abort the game, because then it would more than likely be the last time Steve initiated something like this. 

 

Tony hummed his agreement. 

 

“Are you sure? Do you need to get up?“

 

Did he  _ need _ to? Not really. He did want to, though. Still, he gave a negative hum and immediately felt Steve relaxing. 

 

“Then stop moving,“ Steve said firmly, tugging at Tony’s hair for a moment before letting go and going back to his work.

 

Oddly, it made Tony want to only do what Steve wanted him to. It ought to scare him, but strangely, it didn’t. It felt… peaceful. Warm.

 

The short interlude did help Tony to settle, but on the other hand, the position he was in was getting to be really difficult to ignore. Still, the concentrated effort he was making amped both his physical excitement and the mental pleasure of it. 

 

His body was on fire. His mind was at ease. 

 

“Tony?“

 

There were hands in his hair.

 

“Hm?”

 

“Tony, baby, you can get up now. I'm finished.“

 

Already? But no, it must have been a while. Tony must have drifted off. He blinked.

 

“Tell me when you’re ready,“ Steve said, gently petting him. Tony almost mewled in pleasure. “Tony? “ There was humour in Steve’s voice. “Was that you saying you’re ready?”

 

Was he ready? Ready for what? Tony had no idea.

 

Then Steve started to move.

 

Gently, at first, a short movement in... and out. Slowly.

 

Tony moaned.

 

Steve went slightly faster and deeper while holding his head in place. Vaguely Tony thought if he was supposed to be sucking too, but then Steve was going faster and babbling his pleasure and praise and Tony moaned his content agreement.

 

When he finished, Steve helped to ease Tony’s mouth off the cock. He felt strangely empty and Tony whimpered. Steve leaned down while helping Tony up straight. They kissed, Tony still feeling too pliant to properly participate.

 

“Thank you, Tony.“ There was awe in his voice. “I can't believe how beautiful you look right now. So at peace.”

 

Steve put his hands around Tony and helped him up. “Let me get you to bed.”

 

Tony’s limbs felt heavy and his whole being light. He let Steve deposit him on the edge of the bed and undress him. Soon they were both naked and under the covers; Steve’s chest against Tony’s back.

 

“Do you want me to…?”

 

“Hm?”

 

Tony felt Steve’s hand move lightly on his belly towards his cock and was distantly startled to realise that he was still very hard.

 

“Do you want me to bring you off?”

 

Tony thought about it.

 

“No. I want to stay that way. For you.”

 

Tony had just a second to think that it made no sense that he wanted that, but then Steve’s breath hitched and his arms tightened around Tony.

 

“I love you,” Steve said, and it sounded like ‘thank you’ and ‘you’re amazing’, so Tony just smiled and succumbed to sleep.


End file.
